The Fight of One
by SapphireLake
Summary: Kizaba is a 15 year old boy who is just a little too cute for comfort and has a reputation for being one of the best in a long lineage of tamers known as the Ishinai's. At transferring to True Cross Academy for unknown reasons, he is confronted with new people and someone he has taken a deep interest in. Okumura Rin. I do not own Blue Exorcist.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello. This is SapphireLake I wanted to let you all know that this is my first fanfiction post on here and I would like nice to mean reviews, as long as they're constructive. I was honestly up until 2:00 in the morning writing the first four chapters so I hope you enjoy. **

**Warning: THERE WILL BE YAOI! OCxRin  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Extras: -This is after they ruin Satan's plot, etc. etc.**

**-Yukio isn't a demon**

**-OC knows Rin is a demon, not what kind of demon he is (Satan's Son)**

**-If you'd like anything added just let me know**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Kiza walked into the classroom with a plain expression on his face as he walked up to introduce himself. His new teacher, Okumura Yukio, smiled politely and turned to the class.

"This is our new student Ishinai Kiza. Please help him feel comfortable", Yukio introduced. Kiza bowed and walked down the left row, sitting in the middle. He didn't feel like dealing with the people that probably mistook him for a girl. He took out his books and began writing notes as class began. What was he doing?

Kiza sat under a tree in one of the courtyards, enjoying the sounds of his music as it played. He hummed along to the tune until he felt someone poke his side. His eyes opened to reveal almost unnatural, light blue eyes. They`seemed to almost gleam white as the sun hit them though the leaves. A boy with an odd hairstyle of what Kiza would call "chicken-hair" stared at him with two other boys at his side. Kiza used his arms to stand and tried to pull his sleeve past his hands to no avail as the gray sweat jacket refused.

He sighed,"What is it?" The three boys snapped out of their trances to the cute boy that was even shorter than Konekomaru, maybe by 10 centimeters even. "We saw you out here and thought we should tell you gym is about to start", the guy with pink hair replied with relaxed features. It made Kiza uncomfortable.

He shrugged and stuffed his headphones into his front pocket. "See you there."

The "gym" was a huge ass stadium-like place with a lady standing at the edge of the stadium that slopes into a dusty pit where different demons sat in their cages. Kiza scowled at hearing their voices and the woman with red hair stared at him in curiosity, but ignored it as the rest of the class entered.

"Hello again class. Today we're gonna be trying to communicate with these demons in the cages. It's not much of a tool; but it's one of the main qualities of being a tamer. Which on of ya'll are tamers?", the woman asked. The blonde girl with sweet eyes and a purple haired girl with odd eyebrows raised their hands. Lastly, Kiza did; seeming to surprise the others. He was actually a major in taming and is able to tame demons of any kind without having to use a lot of blood since he peacefully handles it. Other tamers will forcefully tame a demon which only disgusts him for the most part.

"Ah; what demons can ya summon new-kid?", the woman said with a smirk.

The boy shrugged,"Anything other than demon kings really." She looked at him with curious eyes than something that looked like realization passed her eyes.

"You're Ishinai Kizuba aren't you?", she asked. He nodded and her eyes widened. Everyone else in the class took confused glances at each other.

"Wait; you know him?", Bon said in a surprised tone. Shura nodded and smirked at Kiza, narrowing her eyes.

"He's an idol for being the best tamer in a long line of tamers know as the Ishinai's. They've been around for generations", Shura explained in a rude tone. Kiza sighed and pushed his hands into his pockets. He didn't feel like dealing with this. He knew most people didn't like his family and she must be one of them.

"Can we start with the lesson already?"

Kiza heard yells as he jumped into the pit with the naga (snake-demon).

"Are you crazy?!", the demon-boy yelled. Kiza ignored the people and approached the snake calmly. It hissed at him.

{Who are you human boy? How dare you approach me!} He shrugged and held out his hand.

"I promise I'm no harm. I'm not like those other bitchy exorcists", he replied calmly hearing a disapproving voice from his teacher, Kirigakure Shura. The snake's eyes widened at seeing his kindly aura and it slithered up to the boy and curled around his arm.

After a moments hesitation it made up it's mind.{I sshall follow you} it snapped to the mysterious boy. He smiled brightly and made his way up the ladder.

"Wow; actually seeing an Ishinai in action", Shura said in a mocking; sarcastic tone. Kiza snickered and the snake slithered to the ground, looking at every one of the people carefully.

{These people aren't exorcists. Only that busty lady} the naga pointed at Shura with it's tail and the demon boy scowled.

"Stop talking about us like that you damn snake!", Rin exclaimed in anger. "R-Rin!", the blonde; Shiemi; stuttered as the boy's blue eyes flared at the snake. The naga slithered it's way onto Kiza and stuck out it's tongue.

"Impressive. You can understand him? I should employ you...", Kiza explained with a smirk. Rin backed away as Shima pulled him away from the snake. Shura crossed her arms half-halfheartedly in amusement.

"Damn Ishinai's."

Kiza had ran around with that naga all day and it was honestly getting on Rin's nerves. It was as if the small boy wanted him to be angry. Of course, Rin wouldn't flare up and cause a commotion, especially with Yukio and Shura watching his every move. Currently, the class was on break and Rin couldn't help but glare at the girly boy. His light blue eyes met with Rin's sea blue ones, making Rin flinch.

"What is it? Would you like to take me up on my offer?", Kiza asked curiously after a long moment,"The pay is excellent." Rin crossed his arms defiantly while the whole class looked at the scene.

"What exactly would I be doing?", Rin growled. Kiza gave him an amused smile.

{For a demon he sure isn't intelligent} the naga replied as it sat in front of Kiza patiently. Rin scowled and stood angrily.

"Like you should be-"

"You would be taking care of the tamed demons of course. The pay is about 2000 yen an hour. You'd just have to come with me after school." Rin had been cut off by the boy for such a good reason, he couldn't help but let it pass. 'I could use the money...'

* * *

**I hope you a wonderful read. If I don't get a lot of reads for the first few chapters I'll probably take down the story, but I DUNNO! I'll also be posting a few at the same time just because and I'm making the story rated M for things that I have planned to come up later. **

**MERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**~ SapphireLake**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Time Bitches! :D **

**(Sorry if you took offense)**

**So, when I was writing Kiza's character I was thinking about making him the cute "shota" and then I realized how creepy it seemed so I made him kind of like Karkat from Homestuck (basically grumpy; antisocial; adorable; etc.) except more... neutral? I didn't want to make him too impulsive or else it would just be too much like Rin. I also decided to make him a bad ass tamer because... why not?! I doubt that you've read through the first chapter and waited for this one to go up (since I post almost four at a time) so if you have anything you'd prefer in the story, let me know. I don't know how big this will get and I hope you like it. **

**~Looooovvveeee you**

**SapphireLake**

**P.S. I have really bad cussing problems so I think I'll change the rating to M. I say some bad shit.**

**P.S.S I will probably put a continuation of the "sexy stuff" in a different story because I know people who don't like that in a story (which is pretty annoying for the readers. Ik), but I promise I'll write it in a different story on my account when I get there. I'll also hint at it in the story and light make out sessions will be added still. **

* * *

Rin stood with Kiza (who still had that damn snake) and was waiting at their high school entrance. Kiza was laughing as the snake slithered around him. Rin blushed a bit at seeing the boy smile. He reminded him of a tiny girl. Rin shook his head dramatically and sighed.

"Why do you like that snake so much?", Rin asked,"Don't you have about a million familiars?" Kiza gave a smile and shrugged with his eyes glancing at Rin every so often.

"I have a better tolerance for things that want to kill everything than people. I've never gotten along with people so I just replace them. Of course; these demons are my friends. That might be why I like you so much", Kiza explained with a smile. Rin blushed a bit and rolled his eyes with his tail tightening around his torso, embarrassed.

"Whatever. You looked like you wanted most people to go away in class", Rin gave his opinion POSSIBLY too straight forward as he saw Kiza give a sad look. Rin hadn't meant the boy to take it so close to heart.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for-"

"Oh look; the car."

Rin sat in the limousine, happily sipping at some soda. He didn't drink soda much and Kiza said he could take anything in here.

"Jeez; are you rich or what?", Rin said in awe. Kiza gave a smile and put his hands deeper into his sweat shirt. He didn't like people seeing his arms or legs because of spirit wounds he had attained over the years he had trained with his parents.

"Yeah. My family's been around a long time", he replied to the demon boy shortly. Kiza honestly felt slightly uncomfortable around the demon-boy, but that might just be because of how childish Rin was. Rin reminded him of a kid in more way than one.

"Ishinai-sama; We have arrived", the driver/butler announced. Rin gaped at the house. It was a three story, pure black and white mansion with black being it's base color. A semi circle driveway led into the house and a large, black fence with spikes on the top surrounding the large back yard and house. A grand gate with ornate victorian design opened them into the house.

The "entrance hall" to the mansion was a huge room with two pairs of stairs and a grand chandellier hanging from the roof. A picture of what looked like the whole family stood above the stairs. On the stairs, Rin noticed a cat sidhe. The only reason he recognized what it was is because of Kuro. The sidhe sat at the base of the stairs with a white tabby pelt standing out in the dark, ornate walls.

{Dalia-sama will be glad you're back. I'll let her know you tamed another demon} the cat demon replied with it's twin tails dissapearing behind the walls of the second floor. Riza sighed and let the naga slither to the floor with it hissing angrily.

{What a rude cat. Calling me a "tamed demon". I'm a companion. No tamed piece of crap} the snake finished with a flick of it's tail. Kiza nodded and frowned.

He looked to the naga,"Do you wish to return to Gehenna while you're off duty? I can summon you back any time." The snake dipped it's head gratefully and let it's tounge slip out.

{Yesss, Before that stupid cat getsss back.}

The naga was now gone to Rin's relief and Kiza sat at the end of the stairs while Rin still stood, aweing at the room. He ran around, touching almost everything in the room, giggling.

"What the hell are you doing?", Kiza asked with an outraged face. Rin glanced at the angry boy and was about to answer when footsteps sounded. Rin looked up to see a beautiful woman who pretty much had the same features as Kiza other than her brown eyes that were practically opposite of his. She gave a kind smile as she saw the two boys and walked down the stairs to scoop Kiza into a hug that he quickly kicked her for.

"Don't touch me!", he growled at the woman. She tensed up and sighed, looking at Rin.

"Hello dear. Did Kiza bring you over? Would you like some-"

"He's fine. He only came here to work with the demons with me. Leave him out of that", he put emphasis on the word "that" and the woman got a disgusted look on her face before turning away.

"Fine then. I'll be going. I'll let your broth-"

"Shut up already", Kiza barked. The woman tensed up and took a glance at Rin before leaving the two. Kiza ruffled his hair cutely and looked at the floor.

"She's... off. Don't get yourself involved with her. Let's go." Rin was puzzled by Kiza's reaction to the older woman and shrugged. 'Maybe there's more than meets the eye.'

Kiza led Rin down some stairs to lead to nice cages with luxury carpets and multiple pet-like objects. Demons sat in every cage practically begging to be let out.

{PLEASE! LET ME FREE!} a goblin screeched. Rin flinched at the pain in the goblins voice, but followed Kiza silently, trying to ignore the sounds of screams and begging voices. Kiza led him to the end of the dim hallway to a large array of shelves that held chains, pet food, toys, and more. Kiza sighed and handed him the chains.

"Your job is to help me free these guys. All you have to do is tie them up with that chain and I'll undo the seal while you take them out and they'll automatically go back to Gehenna", Kiza explained.

Rin was a bit puzzled, but went along with the directions as he slightly opened a cage to a small goblin. He honestly was a bit scared of the thing, but as it let out a happy squeal and bounded over to him, he realized how adorable it honestly was. He held the collar in front of the demon who nodded and twisted it's circular body. Rin tried to ignore Kiza as he hooked the collar to the demon and led him out of the cage. Kiza gave a sigh as they came to a stop in the prison-like hall of concrete and held out his hand in a commanding way.

"There are six things that the Lord hates, seven that are an abomination to him: haughty eyes, a lying tongue, and hands that shed innocent blood, a heart that devises wicked plans, feet that make haste to run to evil, a false witness who breathes out lies, and one who sows discord among brothers!", at this call a scream sounded from the demon and it dissipated. Rin saw Kiza flinch a bit as he put his arm down, but ignored it. Maybe it took a lot of energy.

All the demons were released and Kiza let out an exasperated sigh, falling to the ground. "Oi! Kiza-san! You alright?", Rin asked the boy who laid on his back, the light hanging from the ceiling making his white hair glow a bit.

"Un; Just just a bit tired. All those chants aren't easy to do", he explained. He didn't stand which puzzled Rin and he saw the look of pain in Kiza's eyes.

"What's wrong?", he asked. Kiza stood and gripped his other arm tightly with his hand as if it was in pain. Rin saw blood soak through the gray sweat jacket and was in panic. Kiza saw Rin's panic and sighed, standing slowly, stumbling a bit.

"It's alright. It's the cost of freeing demons all the damn time", Kiza flashed a smile,"I'll get one of the naiads to fix it."

{Kiza-kun; you shouldn't hurt yourself like this all the time. We're just demons. Not that I mind helping you} the water spirit flirted. The two classmates sat on the edge of the indoor pool with a water spirit who was shaped like a woman. The boy shrugged and took off his blood soaked jacket to reveal a white school shirt that was almost dyed crimson. His whole body was covered in bandages. The naiad gasped a bit and sighed.

"Are you always hurt like this?", Rin asked in shock of seeing the boys blood soaked body.

{Yes. He is. He has scars all over him from battles and saving us from his family} the spirit growled before Kiza could speak{I am eternally grateful to him}

. Kiza flinched as the water hit his injuries and he closed his eyes. The spirit hesitated before touching the injury and Kiza obviously held in a scream as the water soaked up all the blood to reveal his many deep spirit wounds. The wound healed up into another deep scar that looked almost like it had been a burn into his skin. Kiza breathed heavily as the process had ended. He gave a grateful look to Rin and the naiad.

"Thank you. You can return to Gehenna if you want now", Kiza told the demon kindly.

{I wish I could stay by your side longer, master} she said with a slight bow and waved{Don't get hurt too much while I'm gone}

The demon was then gone.

* * *

**Hmmmm... What to say...  
Did you know that when you say "Sushi" in Japanese it is normal to add the sound "-oh" to the end as to respect it. The same goes for tea and money.**

**Yeah. I studied Hirigana for one day XD**

**Also, please don't expect me to write this much in one day ;-; The only reason I was able to is because it's summer and I've been locked up in the house for two days. I'll probably be able to post 3-4 chapters a week and when school starts only about 2 or 3. I plan to write the whole thing and not "wait a week" to post one chapter because I hate waiting and I'm actually having fun writing this even though I just started writing this for no reason. **

**MEERRRRRRREEERRREERRERERER**

**~SapphireLake**


	3. Chapter 3

**BOW TO MEEEEEEEEEE!**

**So while I was writing this I realized what a fast pace I was going at and just told myself "screw it!", but PLEASE tell me if there's anything wrong with it because I know people who have different preferences. **

**Important Notes!:**

**-I don't know all the demons names so I'm just calling them things like "Bird demon" or "Water healing spirit" and describing what they look like. I hope it's exceptionable**

**-I'm not sure if I'll ever add a cover photo**

**I love YOUUUUUUU**

* * *

Rin walked into the dormitory seeing Yukio at the cafeteria table. He was reading a book and put it down at hearing his older twin enter. A slightly annoyed face lay as Rin began eating what Ukobatch probably made. "

Where were you?", Yukio asked curiously. Rin glanced at Yukio and realized he had forgotten about telling Yukio.

He stood defensively,"I was working! See!" Rin dug through his pocket to reveal the wad of cash. He had made about 6000 yen that one night. Yukio stared at the cash in shock. He knew his brother couldn't maintain a job.

"Doing what?!", Yukio asked. Rin shrugged and shoved the money back in his pocket.

"Kiza-san invited me over to his place to care for the tamed demons. Clean out their cages and stuff", Rin lied. Rin normally wouldn't dare lie to his brother, but he felt that if he ever told Yukio he would never let him go back over there. He wanted to help Kiza with his problems. Seeing how the boy had gotten so injured... it was unbearable.

"Oi! Kiza-san!", Rin called for the tiny boy who now wore a light blue sweat jacket. 'His gray one must be ruined', Rin thought to himself. The Kyoto boy's were taken aback by Rin's familiar look to the boy.

He turned and shrugged. "Hey Rin", he replied level toned. It was as if he were a completely different person.

Rin smiled,"How are your injuries?" Kiza gave him a long look.

"Their fine. Just scars now", he implied. Kiza twisted around and began walking away; pushing his hands into his pockets. Rin snickered as the boy walked away and the Kyoto kids jogged to his side.

"Why were you talking to him?", Bon growled. Rin gave Bon a puzzled look. 'Does Bon not like Kiza? I know Kiza's not the most er... friendliest person', Rin contemplated.

"I went to his house yesterday to do some work. He was nicer yesterday...", Rin trailed off and the boys took confused glances at one another. Shima rolled his eyes and put his arm around Rin's shoulders.

"That guy doesn't even attempt to talk to anyone. Maybe that's why Izumo-chan likes him", Shima implied with a smirk. Rin rolled his eyes and pushed Shima off of him.

Konekomaru gave a worried look. "I couldn't imagine Kamiki of all people taking a liking to Ishinai-san", he said. The three boys gave awkward chuckles and glanced at one another.

'Does she really?', Rin asked himself,'No way.'

Kiza sat in his desk, feeling the look of the purple haired girl boring into his back. He needed to say something. He twisted around and looked the girl dead in the eyes.

"Could you please stop looking at me? It's making me kinda uncomfortable", Kiza replied to the girl.

She blushed and stood defensively. This chick, Kamiki Izumo, had been staring at him the whole class from behind. "As if I would stare at you! You're nothing more than a short; show off tamer!", she glared after a pause of shocked silence.

It was study hall so no teachers were here right now. Everyone, thinking Kiza would get mad, leaned away a bit only to be surprised by his short and calm answer. "Okay. Do what you want. I was just asking you to lay off a bit. It's no big deal", he said.

Izumo blushed deep crimson, thinking the boy would get angry. "A-Are you trying to mock me?!", she yelled. He gave her a long look as if bemused.

"Not at all actually. I thought I went over this", he implied with a bit of a smirk. Izumo was angry, but realized there was nothing she could do to the boy's smart defense. She sighed and sat down, swallowing her pride for now. She honestly was baffled that one of the famous Ishinai tamers were even in her presence. She heard that most of them kept to themselves (which was mostly true in Kiza's case too) and undergo special training in secret. What made him so different?

* * *

**Wow, that was short... **

**So, on this I wanted to add a bit of Izumo to the story because I actually love her character a lot. I want to make Kiza and Izumo slowly friends where he can deal with her bull shit. **

**My friends told me I type way too many cuss words and that I should tone it down on the "author notes" because people will "get angry." I just gave them the .-. face and told them this was the 21st century, people cuss ALL the time, get over it. **

**So now, all you goody two shoes who are possibly reading this are going to type stupid shit like "Oh; well you can stop yourself." WELL NO SHIT SHERLOCK, BUT DO I WANT TO? FUCK NOOOOOO. **

**That is all.**

**Love YouUuUuUuUu~~~**

**sAPPHIRElAKE**

**P.S. Cheers to all you viewers who don't care about what I say and continue reading. (Like seriously. It's probably better that you don't read these)**


	4. Chapter 4

Rin returned home with Kiza with him, dragged by the hoodie collar to Rin's dorm with Shiemi. "You can head on in Shiemi", Rin invited. Kiza crossed his arms as the busty blonde ran off to do who knows what. Rin dropped Kiza by his hoodie and laughed at the adorable angryface he had.

"My brother lives here too", Rin explained,"So try not to be rude or anything or else he'll go off on me." Kiza snickered and took off his shoes. He twisted around to face Rin equally as he now stood on the step.

"You're a jackass. That polite enough?", he growled. Rin gave a chuckle and took off his shoes before wrapping his arm around the extremely short boy.

"Sooo *Sarcasm* polite. I bet Yukio will love you."

"Oh? Ishinai-san? Why are you here?", Yukio asked the tiny boy. The boy was almost too cute to even be considered a boy. If he had long hair everyone would mistake him to be a girl other than the fact he had a harsh glare on his face.

"Your stupid brother dragged me here saying I'm too fierce", he growled. In fact, the boy growled almost like a dog which seemed to amuse Rin; but it worried Yukio. 'Could Ishinai-san be a demon? That would explain what I heard about him being able to talk to demons.'

"Sounds like something he would do", Yukio implied. Rin gave an annoyed look and glared at Yukio.

"I'm sitting right here ya' know!", he yelled to the boy. He gave a smirked shrug and Rin glared at his younger twin brother. Shiemi just sat on the opposite side of the room with Yukio peacefully. Yukio shifted his gaze to Kiza and smiled politely.

"I hear you're part of a famous tamer family. How many demons would you say?", Yukio asked with curiosity lighting in his sea blue eyes. Kiza tensed up a bit and held his arms defensively.

Rin realized and grabbed Kiza by the wrist before he could say anything. "We'll be right back."

"What was that for?!", Kiza yelled; furious at the demon-boy. Rin smiled cheekily in response and took a seat on the wind blown roof.

"I saw that you were feeling uncomfortable. You didn't want to answer him right?", Rin asked. Kiza noticed the deeper sea of blue that pooled Rin's eyes than Yukio's. They were beautiful. Kiza blushed at the thought and looked away, sitting down and curling his knees to his face adorably.

"So what if I was! That was still rude!", Kiza growled. Rin gave him an amused face and patted his head.

"It's alright. I'd say Yukio and Shiemi are having a good time themselves if you know what I mean", Rin gave the wiggle of his eyebrows and Kiza blushed at the boy. Rin finally noticed and laughed.

"Wow; you're such a kid!", Rin teased. Kiza stood and jumped angrily.

"Am not!" Rin looked at the over sized attire and started laughing again."That jacket doesn't even fit you. It goes to your knees!", he exclaimed in laughter. Kiza couldn't help but let out a silent chuckle too.

Kiza walked into his home, worn from the day over at Rin's. It was about 9:30 and he was sore as fuck from his injuries. The water spirit might have cleared the main injury, but it doesn't conceal the soreness. He sighed and went up the stairs into his room that was down a long corridor on the right. It was the last door by his request. He walked into the room to see his regular room that was cleaned as the maids would do every 5 days. Closing the door behind him he lay into his bed and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He dug through to find it and see it was a call from his father.

He answered reluctantly. "Hel-"

"Son! I want you to attend a mission with me! You're the only one I know that can calm a nebarius of high rank down. A car is waiting for you outside!", his father rushed. He snickered and cut off the line. He snapped his fingers to summon a goblin. It was an average sized one with a small stick in it's hand.

"Could you guard the house for me? If there are any demons that come to attack I want you to tell me", Kiza explained to the goblin.

It dipped it's head and smiled {You can count on me Kiza!} Kiza gave a grateful nod to the goblin before leaving. This was going to be a long night.

The forest was dark and damp. Normally, Kiza would've enjoyed this kind of cool/damp weather, but with his father rushing through the woods like the mad man he is, he couldn't. His father was a tall and skinny man known as Ishinai Takumi. He had black hair and eyes and always wears his hair in a pony tail of some kind. He also had a beard that he would be too lazy to trim or shave off. He was basically crazed with finding the demon that had kidnapped his mom.

"Takumi! Slow down a bit! We'll find the demon!", Kiza called to his dad. Takumi twisted around and stopped at seeing his son's worried features. He smiled brightly and laughed.

"Guess we should take a little break. We've been in the woods for a while no-" A nebarius stood behind his father and Kiza jumped to defend his father as the ghoul tried to attack Takumi. He was knocked back which gave his father enough time to retreat and gain his footing.

"You alright?", Kiza asked. His father nodded and pointed his gun at the demon only for it to be smacked away. The ghoul roared and the world fell black.

Kiza awoke feeling something harshly wrapped on his wrists and ankles. He looked around and realized something.

'This must be the nebarius' feeding storage!'. Kiza's eyes quickly adjusted and he saw no signs of his father.

'Dad...', he trailed off and looked a bit more. 'There's no way that mad man is dead. He's bound to have survived', Kiza reassured himself quietly.

His surroundings were damp and he was obviously tied to some kind of hard rock. All kinds of bodies lay everywhere and he realized what the scent was. It was human rot. He gagged a bit and held his breath, realizing the nebarius could be anywhere. This wasn't some demon you could tame. This was a conscious nebarius. It knew what the fuck it was doing.

Kiza looked at his sweat jacket to see it had been shredded open and all he had was his sneakers, pants (that were currently shorts), and whatever the hell was left of his shirt and jacket. He thumbled with the rope surrounding his wrist and knew there was probably not much of a way to get out of the wrist bindings. He gave a determined look and thought for a minute.

'Maybe my legs...', he started moving his legs along the rough surface to find a catch on the rope. He rubbed the rope on the area to feel the bindings fall off after a long moment. He needed to survive.

* * *

** Parting note:**

**So I've decided to make this an actual arc. Rin and the gang are going to search for him while he's in this death zone where he's too weak to use his powers, yadda yadda. **

**The whole next two chapters are probably going to be Rin and him separated while they search for Kizaba relentlessly.**

**I thought I should add something a lot more dramatic for their to be some kind of twist in my writing where it's not always light and fluffy and then- LETS FUCK- like most yaoi (Not that there's anything wrong with that) I wanna do something more constructive. **

** Sorry if you don't like stories like that. I would enjoy a review and thank you for even bothering to read this. It's means a lot to me**.

**~SapphireLake**


	5. Chapter 5

:D MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Let's do multiple climaxes and make everyone totally stressed. Okay FRIENDS? *Large emphasis on FRIENDS*

Friend1: 0-O I think she's on drugs

Friend2: Nah, she's typing that Blue Exorcist thing from Japan

Friend1: Should we run?

Friend2: Fuck yeah

Friends: *Leave*

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHA*Begins coughing*

Ah yes, literal events are fun to write about.

* * *

Rin sat in his room with a light shimmer of light cascading his eyes. He sat up and realized it was Saturday. He gave a long yawn and saw his brother was up, reading a book in his wooden chair.

"Good morning Ni-san", Yukio replied with a light smile. Rin grunted his response and walked his way to the bathroom, splashing his face with water.

'Damn. Thought I'd never get to sleep', Rin thought to himself. He had bad feelings all night as if someone were calling to him. Maybe he was just being stupid. He shrugged at the thoughts and walked out of the bathroom back to the room where Yukio stood, alarmed as someone spoke to him through the cell phone. The call seemed to end and the look of fear on Yukio's face made Rin freeze as well.

"Kiza and his father have been kidnapped by a nebarius."

Time skip because the writer is kinda lazy~

"So this specific nebarius eats humans?", Rin asked quickly as the two brothers jogged down the streets of True Cross.

"Apparently the two had gone out to catch one and haven't been seen since. We're meeting up with the other Exwires right now to go and find this demon and the two or even just their corpses", Yukio explained with a grim look.

Rin was shocked,'Could Kiza really be dead? No way. Kiza wouldn't die. He had demons on his side.'

"Shit! I can't summon anything!", Kiza mumbled as he snapped his fingers. He was honestly getting used to the fact that a nebarius or two would come around every hour or so. It had probably been about 3 hours by now and their had been no sign of any other HUMAN thing here. No screams; cries; or begs or mercy.

He was probably just good at playing dead which was why the nebarius' hadn't bothered him. He was currently using a person's finger to cut the rope. He had grabbed it with his foot and slowly dragged the small limb to him. The nail was practically 3 inches long which baffled Kiza and made him consider the person who even had the damn thing.

At rubbing it against the rope, the rope eventually came off and he glanced around to see nothing other than multiple bodies and 3 doorways leading to who-knows-where. He refused to die in this dumb place like everyone else did. At least, even if his dad dies, he would always be able to say he survived in the end.

Kiza sat up against the wall of the cave and felt the crevice he had been tied to. It felt like it was a hollow cut into the rock which meant the ghouls had purposefully put him here.

He looked at his wrists and noticed the rug burn. Nothing he could do for that yet. Without his taming abilities, he was almost useless. He layed on his stomach and began crawling his way to one of the doorways.

If he stayed low, he could possibly stay unnoticed by the ghouls with how small he was. The smell of bodies was emanated in the hallway as he went down the path. He crawled, feeling the wet dirt sludge under his stomach as he did so. He needed to get out alive. No matter what.

Rin felt his skin crawl as he walked with his friends and "teacher" (Stupid Yukio) to the hotel they were staying at. The hotel was Western style with something possibly 10 stories.

"So Kiza was captured by some kind of deadly nebarius?", Bon asked Rin who was more worried than he appeared. Rin still was zoned out into the building.

"Umm... Rin?", he snapped out of it by hearing Konekomaru's voice.

"Oh, Sorry. What is it?", he asked curiously. Had they been telling him things this whole time? The trio took glances at each other.

"We were asking about the situation. We heard Ishinai was kidnapped by a nebarius", Bon explained once more (apparently). Rin nodded and tightened the grip on kurikara in anger. Why did he get captured? He's stronger than that.

The inside of the hotel wasn't that fancy and looked average in size and cost. A receptionist sat at the counter with a smile on her face as the group walked inside, Yukio taking the lead. Rin still stared into the wall next to Shiemi, thinking about the possibilities.

He couldn't stand to see any of his friends hurt. Yukio had gotten all our keys and was leading us up the stairs to a hallway with multiple rooms down it. He took a stop mid way in the hallway and turned to face the class, holding up the keys.

"We will all have our own rooms on this 1st floor. Take your key and enter your room. You then have 10 minutes to get ready and we will leave to find Kiza and his dad", Yukio explained quickly. Rin walked up to him and took one of the keys to see it said '102'.

He went down the hall after taking the key and entered his room to see it was a small room with a lone bed, desk, and closet. Their bags were being transported now so they didn't have to worry about it right now. He stuffed his key into his pocket and adjusted his sword. He was ready to leave.

Rin followed Yukio as they walked in the woods behind the hotel. Apparently the two Ishinai's had gone by the hotel for food and then ran behind the building. The receptionist hasn't seen anything past that. The forest was cold with all kinds of wild plants everywhere. It was silent though which puzzled him.

"Oi Yukio; isn't it really quiet?", Rin asked full voiced. Yukio turned around and hushed him.

"Yes. That means the wildlife is scared of something", he whispered his reply. Rin just followed along with determination, not bothering to ask more questions because his classmates obviously weren't enjoying them. At the sun beginning to set everyone got tired and Yukio had stopped walking.

"We'll need to head back. A nebarius gets stronger at night", Yukio said to the class. Rin clutched at the kurikara. What about the people who are actually in need... Yukio's always like this...

"What do you mean? Those two are probably dying while we sit here and lounge around!", Rin yelled at his brother angrily without thinking. Yukio gave a sigh and pushed his glasses back up, expecting Rin's defiance.

"We can't take on a nebarius at night. There are too many risks", Yukio implied. Izumo nodded and crossed her arms.

"He's right. Even with your flames they can be a challenge", Izumo added. Rin clutched his sword and looked to the floor, why couldn't he just go after him?

* * *

I wanted to make the preparations for the actual climax because you need to get prepared for things in stories, etc. I think I'll have a lot of fun writing the next few chapters which is always a relief when you're writing.

I can't believe I actually put all this work into my writing when I'm actually writing it to people because I am EXTREMELY fucking lazy.

Okay, I shall now go back to watching anime and probably post another chapter at 12 in the morning. I wanted to post at least one where everyone is awake.

Also, I know this chapter is pretty boring, but I'm gonna try and make the next chapter full of action because I'll probably be half asleep then.

Syonara!


End file.
